1. Field of disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an optical sheet for use in a backlit liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the optical sheet.
2. Description of Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image using change in optical transmittance attributes (e.g., polarization) of liquid crystals according to correspondingly applied voltages. To this end, the liquid crystal display typically includes a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit provides light to a back or rear portion of the liquid crystal display panel. A user of the LCD apparatus views a formed image by facing a front portion of the LCD panel. The backlight unit generally includes a light source that can emit white and/or other light and optical sheets that control an optical path and shape of the backlight output light to improve brightness and uniformity of the light before it is provided to the liquid crystal display panel.
For liquid crystal displays in recent times, it is desired to have features like greater slimness and lower power consumption and to develop backlight units having lower manufacturing costs and higher brightness levels so as to be cost competitive and feature competitive.
It is to be understood that this background of the related technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.